


Three's A Party

by mrhd



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate sleeps with both Billy and Teddy. It's great. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

She’d only come over to the mansion to drop something off. She’d never expected to end up on Teddy’s bed, her shirt pushed up over her breasts, with Billy and Teddy kissing over her shoulder as they both grind against her, Teddy against her stomach and Billy against her back.

Kate has decided not to really question it because she’s currently grinding against Teddy’s hip, and that’s good.

The boys break their kiss, both panting for breath, and Billy drops his head against Kate’s shoulder, mouthing softly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.  
  
“Mmm,” Kate says, tilting her head to the side to give Billy more access.

He picks his head up enough to look her in the eyes. “You like that?” he asks. His voice is lower than it normally is, a little raspy. She’s never heard Billy sound like this before, but she isn’t really surprised to find that it’s hot.

“I do,” she says.

“The hickeys I leave on Teddy never last,” Billy says, and he looks like he’s pouting.

“They will on me,” Kate points out and Billy grins at her, flashing teeth, before he goes back to her skin.

Teddy smiles at her, all charming and goofy and god, he’s attractive. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey, there,” Kate says.

Teddy’s hands, big hands, are on her hips and he slowly runs them up her sides, stopping when he reaches the sides of her bra.

“Can I…”

And the fact that he asks is so unbearably sweet that Kate smiles.

“I think we’re past the point of asking politely,” she points out anyways, cupping the bulge in Teddy’s pants.

Teddy’s eyes glaze for a second as he gasps and humps her hand once.

Then he smiles and moves his hands towards each other a little, so he’s at the perfect position to rub his thumbs across Kate’s nipples.

She hums again and starts up a rhythm with her hand.

Teddy seems to like it because his face flushes and he starts rocking his hips in time with her.

Billy removes his mouth from Kate’s skin and presses his chin down on the mark.

Kate groans.

“Do you want me to take your bra off?” he asks, breath whispering across her skin.

“Yes, please,” Kate says, turning her head slightly to kiss the top of Billy’s head.

He pulls back enough to get his hands between them and unclasp her bra, smiling at her.

As Billy pulls her shirt over her head and pushes the straps off her shoulders, Teddy pulls the cups away and, once the bra is off throws it over his shoulder. Kate takes a moment to marvel at how synchronized they are.

Billy hooks his chin over Kate’s shoulder again and watches Teddy play with her nipples, watches him slowly grind against her hand.

“I’m feeling left out,” he says. And all that earlier confidence is gone.

Teddy lifts one hand and cups Billy’s cheek with it, his other running up and down Kate’s side.  
  
Billy leans into his touch.

“We can stop,” Teddy says, his voice quiet.

Kate nods her agreement. This feels good, fantastic even, but it’s not worth making Billy uncomfortable.

Billy shakes his head. “I just…I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what girls like,” he says, smiling abashedly at Kate.

He’s blushing lightly, not from arousal, and Kate thinks that it’s unbelievably sweet. “You’ve been doing fine,” she assures.

“Here, I have an idea,” Teddy says. “Come in the middle, Bee.”

Thankfully, the bed is big enough that Billy can slide along Kate’s side and over her leg without it being too awkward or painful.  
  
Teddy settles Billy facing forwards in his lap. He grins wickedly at Kate over Billy’s shoulder as Billy smiles shyly at her. “You get his shirt,” Teddy says. “I’ll get his pants.”  
  
“Wha-” Billy gets out before he flushes deeply and gasps as Kate hands run up his shirt at the same time that Teddy pulls open Billy’s pants and sticks his hand down his underwear.

Neither of them seem very concerned about the fact that Teddy’d just literally ripped Billy’s pants open. From the way Billy is panting through his open mouth he’d found it as arousing as Kate had.

Kate, unfortunately, does not have super strength and has to push Billy’s shirt up over his head and arms instead of ripping it straight off his body.  
  
It’s a damn shame.

Billy’s chest is flushed like his cheeks, heaving as he pants. His pupils are wide as he stares down at Kate.

She grins up at him before she lowers her head to flick her tongue against one his nipples.

Billy arches into the touch with a loud, “Oh.”

Teddy makes a noise. “He loves having his nipples played with,” he says.

Taking this as advice, Kate rolls his other nipple between her fingers.

“Nngh,” Billy says, squirming.

Kate decides to take a chance, and pulls on the nipple between her fingers.

Billy makes a choked noise, arching hard, his whole body jerking as a flash of blue lights up the room.

Billy’s motion pushes his groin and Teddy’s hand in his underwear up against Kate’s pants.

She moans and takes her mouth off Billy’s chest, giving one last sharp bite.

Billy cries out and there’s blue again.

“Jesus, Bill,” Teddy husks. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Billy drops his head back onto Teddy’s shoulder as he thrusts his hips harder against Teddy’s palm.

Teddy bites at Billy’s ear and Kate is feeling a little left out now and decides to crawl into Billy’s lap and stick her tongue in his mouth.

Which, really, was a wonderful idea. Billy moans into her mouth and kisses her back. This close, Teddy’s hand and Billy’s crotch rub against the front of Kate’s pants continually and she starts grinding with them. They keep the rhythm for several long, exquisite minutes before Billy starts making muffled protest noises against Kate’s mouth. She pulls back as Billy taps at Teddy’s arm.

“Stop, Tee, stop, I’m…I’m gonna,” Billy pants.

Teddy takes his hand out of Billy’s underwear and gently slides out from under him putting Billy on the bed.

Billy gasps and shuts his eyes, obvious trying to get himself under control.

“Off,” Teddy says softly, snapping at the waistband of Billy’s underwear.

Billy scrambles to get them off, squirming around on the bed until he’s free of the fabric and, smirking, tosses them at Teddy. “You could have just ripped them off,” he says.  
Teddy grins at him. “I like watching you squirm.”

Kate takes her time looking him over. Billy’s long and cut, and it’s not like his spandex leaves a whole lot to the imagination but his leg muscles are even better when naked. Kate runs her nails across the inside of his left thigh and Billy shudders all over, groaning as he flops backwards onto the bed.

Stretching out like that brings all of Billy’s muscles into relief. He looks gorgeous, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes dark, lips and nipples red and bruised from Kate’s mouth and hands, and his cock is hard against his stomach, dark and red and wet with precum at the tip.

Kate wants to ride him hard.

In order to get to that part soon, she leans back on her heels to unbutton her jeans and push them down off her hips before sitting back to pull them off her legs. She throws them to the side, onto their growing pile of discarded clothing.

Billy’s propped himself up on his elbows to watch her.

“Teddy, you’re wearing too many clothes,” Kate says, tiling her head at him. She down to her panties, and Billy’s completely naked, but Teddy’s still completely dressed.

Billy nods in agreement. “I want Teddy to be naked,” he says, and his hand lights up blue and in an instant Teddy’s clothes are on the floor and Teddy’s kneeling naked on the bed.

Teddy and Kate both grin at Billy.

Kate’s also grinning at Teddy, taking the time to look him over too. She’s seen Teddy shirtless a lot, he tends to destroy a lot of shirts as Hulkling, but she’s never seen him shirtless while flushed. Which is interesting, because he’s not just flushing red, but there are splotches of green in there too. Kate wonders if Teddy loses some bit of control over his shapeshifting while aroused. He’s hard too, uncut and thicker than Billy, but not quite as long. He also doesn’t have any body hair besides his pubic hair, and Kate wonders if that purposeful or natural. She reaches out and runs her nails across his stomach, leaving red marks behind that fade as she watches.

“So hot,” Billy says, smiling up at Teddy.

Teddy actually blushes slightly, which is just adorable really.

While Teddy and Billy smile sappily at each other, Kate shimmies out of her panties and dangles them in their eye line.

Billy’s eyes go wide and Teddy whips his head towards her.

Kate grins and tosses the panties aside. “Let’s get this show on the road, boys.”

Billy nods in fervent agreement and Teddy slides off the bed to rummage in the nightstand.

He pulls out a handful of condoms and a tube of lube and tosses them on the bed.

Kate picks one of the condoms up and twirls it between her fingers. “I want to ride you,” she says, looking Billy directly in the eyes.

“Oh-okay,” he gasps.

Kate grins at him. Behind Billy she can see Teddy and comes up with a great idea. She tosses the condom packet at Teddy, who catches it easily. He cocks his head in question.

“I’m not sure that this will work,” she admits. “But if you can get Billy in your lap, and then I could climb up into his and we could both fuck him at the same time.

Teddy’s grin grows and Billy makes a sort of strangled noise underneath Kate. She look down at him, still sprawled flat on the bed. His mouth is working but no sound is coming out.

“Sound good?” she asks him.

Billy takes several deep breaths before he’s able to rasp out, “What the fuck kind of question is that?”

Kate laughs and grabs another condom packet. “Well then,” she says, tearing it open and sliding it down Billy’s cock.

“Uhn,” he grunts thrusting into her fist.

Teddy’s hand slide underneath his shoulders and tug him into a sitting position.

Billy tips his head back, mouth open, and Teddy stick his tongue in it.

Kate attaches her mouth to Billy’s neck and sucks.

He moans into Teddy’s mouth; she can feel the motion in his chest, pressed against hers. Kate snakes her hand behind them to squeeze at the base of Billy’s dick.  
  
He pulls his mouth away from Teddy’s and whines.

“I want a long, hard ride,” Kate tells him.

“Yeah, okay,” Billy agrees readily.

Teddy helps him into a kneeling position from his sitting one with a grip on his torso. He reaches to the side and grabs the lube, popping the cap. “Who wants to lube me up?” he asks, grinning again.  
  
“I do,” Kate says, climbing partway into Billy’s lap to take the lube from Teddy.

Billy’s hand settle on her hips and Kate squirts some lube in her palm as Teddy puts his condom on.

“C’mere, big guy,” Kate says, reaching her hand towards him.

Teddy scoots forward, draping his right arm across Billy’s shoulder, grazing Kate’s with his fingertips. He’s close enough to thrust into Kate’s hand, and she closes her fingers around him, letting him fuck it. Teddy groans and ducks his head, grinding it into the top of Billy’s spine.

Billy’s right hand moves from Kate’s hips to tangle with Teddy’s. He takes their joined hands and kisses Teddy’s knuckles, and something in Kate lurches. She’s reminded that Billy and Teddy are together, are in love, and she’s just a guest.

Teddy murmurs something that she can’t hear, and Billy’s shifts, dropping his hand back to Kate’s hips to help maneuver her back to the bed. He grins at her and nudges the lube back towards Teddy.

“Stay close,” he tells Kate, and she just nods, slightly confused. She moves forward so her knees are touching Billy’s and looks over his shoulder, where Teddy is coating his fingers in lube.

Oh.

One of Teddy’s hands grips Billy’s side and pulls him back slightly. “Spread your legs,” he says, “and get in my lap.”

Billy nods and takes Kate’s hands, keeping her close to him as he arranges himself, legs spread to either side of Teddy’s, hovering over Teddy’s lap. Billy tugs at her hands and Kate follows, spreading her own legs enough to straddle Billy’s upper legs. She can feel the stretch and wiggles a bit, getting used to it.

The angle isn’t very good for her to see what Teddy is doing, but she knows. Teddy’s hand disappears under Billy’s body and he asks, “Ready?”

“Oh, way beyond ready,” Billy says and Teddy chuckles and, just from watching Billy’s face, Kate knows the exact moment that he stuck his finger in Billy’s ass. Billy moves, pressing back into it. He tugs Kate a little closer, opens his mouth and tilts his head, and Kate doesn’t need any more of an invitation to stick her tongue in his mouth.

Billy is a really good kisser, she’s discovered. His tongue follows hers, letting her take control of the kiss as he runs his tongue over any part of Kate’s mouth that he can. At some point one of his hands leaves Kate’s and she can hear a soft slap, followed by Teddy’s quick laugh and then Billy groans into her mouth, and she figures that another finger’s in his ass.

Billy breaks their kiss, which is a disappointment for all of two seconds, after which he attaches his mouth to her breast, and Kate arches her chest into it, grabbing at Billy’s hair, scraping her nails across his scalp. Billy bites at her breast, gently, unsure how she’ll respond, and then increases the suction of his mouth.

Kate’s breast will probably be sore after, and maybe bruised but the thought is just exciting. She’s been ready for a long time, and she can feel herself getting wetter. She rocks her hips experimentally, trying to see if there is something for her to grind against. There’s Billy’s lower stomach which is…okay, but she’s definitely ready for more.  
  
“Billy,” she says, using the hand she has in is hair to tug gently on some of his hair.

Billy’s head tilts up towards her, his mouth red and swollen.

“Care to mimic Teddy?” she asks, guiding his hand down, in between her legs and pushing his fingertips up slightly, past the lips.  
  
“Oh,” Billy says, taking the hint and sliding one finger into her.

“One more,” Kate prompts, because she’s way past turned on.

Billy grins and slides a second finger in. “Hear that, Ted?” he asks. “One more.”

He makes the best faces when Teddy obliges and Kate rocks harder against his fingers.

“Okay there?” Kate asks, patting his head.

“Mmmhmm,” Billy says, his eyes lidded and unfocused. “New territory for me, gonna have to tell me what to do.” He manages to bring his eyes up to make eye contact with her.  
  
“I’m ready when you are,” Kate says.

“Oh, good,” Billy says. He stops rocking against Teddy’s fingers and Kate stops rocking against his, just sinking onto them as far as she can. Billy crooks his fingers slightly and strokes her.

Kate shivers.

“You’re gonna have to move back again,” Teddy says. “And high up in my lap.”

Regretfully, Kate pulls off of Billy’s fingers and slides down off his lap to make it a bit easier. Billy moves back into Teddy’s lap, poised on his knees, spread wide, one on each side of Teddy’s hips.

Kate shifts to the side and she can see now, she can see Teddy’s hand at the base of his cock, lining it up. “You good?” he asks Billy.

Billy nods and lets out a shaky breath, before he relaxes his leg muscles and sinks down.

Billy and Teddy groan in unison and Billy keeps sinking down, until he’s fully in Teddy’s lap.

“Oh, jesus, fuck, Bee,” Teddy says.

Billy tips his head back onto Teddy’s shoulders and starts moving his hips, riding Teddy in earnest.

“Mother-shit, god, damn,” Teddy starts muttering a stream of curses and other words, a litany to Billy, spoken softly into the sweaty skin of his back. It’s not long until his hips start snapping up to meet Billy’s downward thrusts and Billy gasps, letting out a half shout.

Kate feels slightly left out again, but at the same time she’s mesmerized and she slips her own fingers into herself, humping her hand.

She watches, matching their pace, and really hopes that she doesn’t come this way, until Teddy grabs tightly at Billy’s waist, pulling him down hard in his lap.  
  
Billy wails and wriggles his hips, but Teddy’s doesn’t let him move.

“Stop, stop,” Teddy gasps. “Billy, I’m gonna come, stop.”

Billy forces himself to still, which Kate is grateful for, since as much as she enjoys watching Billy and Teddy’s dynamic, it would be incredibly unfair if Teddy got to come without her involvement.

Teddy rubs his forehead against Billy’s shoulder blades a few time before resting his cheek on them, face turned towards Kate. He smiles at her. “Sorry,” he pants. He reaches out a hand and adds, “come here.”

Kate shifts closer to the boys, as if she had been so far away before, and grins at him. Teddy still has that sweet smiles on his face, and he cups his hand around Kate’s cheek and pulls her in for a kiss.

He kisses so differently from Billy, more lips than tongue, more pressure from his lips, shifting from sweet and soft to hard and bruising. When Kate pulls back for air he drops another kiss on her collarbone before kissing Billy’s shoulder.

Kate can’t help smiling, Teddy’s very gentle and sweet in bed. “Is he always this sweet?” she asks Billy.

“Ungh,” Billy responds, licking his lips. His eyes are glazed over and focusing on Kate seems to take a lot of his concentration.

Kate smiles. “Earth to Billy,” she sing songs.

Billy blinks and his eyes clear a little. He laughs breathlessly. “Sorry, what?”

“Stay with us,” Teddy murmurs, stroking up Billy’s sides. He grins, flashing dimples and sharp teeth. He looks charming and dangerous all at once. “Kate hasn’t even gotten to fuck you yet.”

“Yeah, why aren’t we getting on with that,” Billy says.

Kate grins and rises a little higher on her knees to grab at Billy’s shoulder to help her swing into his lap. There’s that stretch again in her legs as she spreads them, places her knees on either side of Billy’s hips, resting them on the tops of Teddy’s legs.

She looks at Teddy over Billy’s shoulder once more. “That okay.”

“Yeah,” Teddy assures her, still smiling that charming dangerous grin. “Superstrength, I’ve got you both.”

Then one of Billy’s hands wraps around Kate’s hip, and he applies a slight tug downwards. She smiles at him and shifts slightly before lowering herself down slowly until the head of Billy’s cock slips inside.

Kate makes a soft sound and rocks her hips, grinding softly against it.

Billy gasps, dropping his head back. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he chants.

Kate lets gravity pull her down farther on Billy’s cock, and he rocks his hips up to meet her. Kate gasps and tightens, grinding down against Billy’s lap.  
  
Billy thrusts harder and groans, which causes Teddy to make a deep sound.

Billy’s his hips start rocking more insistently. “Move,” he begs both of them.

It takes a while to set up a rhythm. Eventually Kate moves up when Billy does, and they both hesitate, just the tip of Billy’s dick inside Kate, and just the tip of Teddy’s dick inside Teddy. When Billy lets go of her hips Kate lets gravity pull her down, and Billy does the same, until he’s as deep inside Kate as Teddy is in him. The pace gets harder, faster when Teddy starts snapping his hips up as Billy and Kate move down.

They’re meeting each other thrust for thrust and it’s good, better than good, a hard, sharp, intense climb. Kate can feel herself building to orgasm, she can feel it in her head as it starts getting light and thoughts become hard to grasp. She’s found the perfect angle for grinding head of Billy’s cock exactly where she wants it and she’s climbing, losing herself to the feelings, to the two boys below her, against her, in front of her, inside of her.

It changes when Billy slaps at Teddy’s ass and they both pump once, twice, before pausing. Soft swears fall from Teddy’s mouth as Billy goes tight, his head thrown back, ever muscle stretched as he gaps for air and a bright blue light engulf them all.

Kate can feel it like little shock, lighting her up and shit shit shit, he groans as orgasm hits her and she shakes, tightening on Billy’s cock.

Billy shouts as she does and he thrusts and oh, that must have been another wave for him, because when he relaxes he’s whining softly, panting. Slowly, using his shoulders for leverage, Kate lifts off of his lap. When she’s on the bed again, still bright and good, she takes the condom off of him and ties it, tossing it into a garbage can.  
  
Billy reaches out of her and Kate takes him around the waist and helps him lift himself off of Teddy.

Billy flops, dropping his head against Kate’s shoulder with an, “ungh.”

Kate kisses his temple and strokes her fingers through his hair.

Teddy crawls over to the both of them, leaning against Billy, dropping kisses across his shoulder to Kate’s where they’re pressed together.  
  
Kate smiles at Teddy’s face once he settles his head on Billy’s shoulder. “Okay, big guy?”

Teddy laughs. “More than.”

Out of the corner of her eye she seems him toss the other condom, a full condom now, which answers her question of if he’s come or not.  
  
“I think I’m gonna pass out,” Billy says.

Teddy wraps his arms around Billy and Kate both, and rolls them onto their sides. They’re a mess of tangled limbs and sweat, and Billy’s face is buried in Kate’s chest, his arm slung across her hips. Teddy curls up behind Billy, spoon him, and tangles his fingers in Billy’s sweaty bangs.

Billy presses back into him and murmurs. “Warm,” he says.

Teddy laughs, but it’s quiet and gentle.

“Is it rude if I pass out now?” Billy asks. “Because it was great. It’s more of a compliment that I’m passing out isn’t it.”

Teddy kisses his head. “Go for it.

Kate feel herself drifting off with Billy.

Teddy meats her eyes before they close and she rasps, “Hey, handsome,” her voice hoarser than she’d expected.

Teddy smiles at her showing off his dimples.

Billy flops the arm he has across Kate’s hip back at Teddy’s before flopping it back. “Stop flirting,” he mumbles. “You already have a boyfriend.”

“Yes well, I don’t have a girlfriend, now do I?” Teddy retorts. “Maybe I want Kate to be my girlfriend.”

“Katie,” Billy whines. “Don’t steal my boyfriend from me.”

“Don’t worry,” Kate says, patting his side. “I’ll steal you too.”

“That’s okay then,” Billy says, and Kate surrenders to the warmth and safety and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a while trying to figure out if their position would work out, but I'm still not sure. They're superheroes and very flexible? Well, extreme realism isn't what you read PWP for is it?


End file.
